


sometimes i find myself thinking of you (then i feel stupid but what can i do)

by kiszyy



Series: IT [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: And you have to sit through 1k words of gay feelings, Angst, Basically, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Eddie is bad at feelings lol, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, I dont take constructive criticism, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Theyre gay, thats canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 15:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiszyy/pseuds/kiszyy
Summary: Goddamit!He didn't want this.He wanted tonight to be normal.Well, I guess normal isn't really usual for people in Derry.//





	sometimes i find myself thinking of you (then i feel stupid but what can i do)

**Author's Note:**

> Ooc?
> 
> Possibly
> 
> -
> 
> Title is a song lyric from the song 'Tinder Song' by Victor!
> 
> Listen to it
> 
> Its good i promise you

“God!”

  
Eddie sighed, shoving his pillow on his head, only pulling it off to breathe. He stared up at his ceiling, looking at the glow in the dark stars that Richie forced Eddie to put on his ceiling.

  
Speaking of Richie.

  
Eddie could not get him out of his head.

  
Eddie huffed, lifting himself up out of the bed, hugging his pillow close to his chest.

  
He felt his phone buzz beside him and he reached out to look at the notification.

  
Fuck.

**Annoying Bitch:** open ur window before i throw rocks at it

**Me:** since when do you ask me to let you in  
_Read 10:45 P.M_

_“Fine,”_ Eddie thought, _“Fuck me.”_

Eddie threw his pillow back on his bed, making his way to the window.

He looked down to see Richie bent over, probably looking for some rocks to possibly break Eddie's window open. (‘Accidently,’ of course)

  
Eddie took in a breath before pulling the glass up.

  
“Hey, idiot,” Eddie yelled down, “Come up here before you break my window with a rock!”

  
Richie looked up, sprouting a grin before faking a gasp, “My dear Eds, how could you accuse me of such thing?”

  
Eddie rolled his eyes, a fond smile on his face, “Hurry up before I close the window.”

  
Richie put a hand up to his head, “Yessir,” He replied, saluting before quickly climbing up.

  
Richie rolled into his room with an “Oof,” before quickly getting up and facing Eddie.

  
“So,” Richie said, “Watcha doin', Eds? Usually I wake you up when I climb in your room.”

  
Eddie sighed, trudging his way to his bed and plopping himself down, “I was thinking.” He mumbled.

  
Richie hummed, “Thinking ‘bout what?” He asked, sitting right in front of Eddie.

  
(Eddie thought how it was stupid Richie never sat on the bed, always in front of it.)

  
Eddie shrugged, “Stuff.”

  
“Well, I'm all eyes and ears, tell me,” Richie grinned, waiting for the younger male to open up. Eddie looked down at Richie before casting his eyes away to look at his floor, “I can't tell you,” he replied softly.

  
Richie pouted, “C’mon,” he whined, “I thought we were friends.”

  
Eddie bit his lip, “We are.”

  
_“I wish we were more.”_ Eddie thought but he quickly shook the thought from his head.

  
Eddie looked back at Richie's eyes and, _oh boy,_ was it a bad idea.

  
Richie looked confused and sad at the same time and Eddie wanted to erase that face off him and put on Richie's regular stupid, pretty grin.

  
_Goddamit!_

  
He didn't want this.

  
He wanted tonight to be normal.

  
Well, I guess normal isn't really usual for people in Derry.

  
“Eddie,” Richie said softly, and God, Eddie hated (but secretly loved) the way Richie said his name like that, “Is something wrong?”

  
“No."

_Yes._

  
“Are you sure?”

  
“Yes.”

  
_No._

  
Richie sighed, falling backwards, his body hitting the floor with a ‘thump!’

  
“Eds,” Richie groaned, “I've known you since Kindergarten, I know when something is wrong.”

  
Eddie mumbled something about ‘Eds' not being his name before Richie suddenly threw himself up, pressing his hands on Eddie’s cheeks, bringing him close to his face.

  
Eddie thought he was literally gonna pass out by how close they were.

  
Eddie could feel Richie's breath against his lips and,

  
He is literally going to die any second now.

  
“Eddie,” Richie whispered, “If you don’t tell me what's wrong I will force it out of you.”

  
Eddie gulped, “Fuck, fine.”

  
Richie grinned, pulling himself back and Eddie couldn't tell if his cheeks were hot because he was blushing or because Richie's hands were warm. He didn't really care. He needed to worry about how he was gonna word his thoughts.

  
“You.”

  
Richie furrowed his eyebrows, “Me? What do you mean?”

  
Eddie groaned loudly, “You, Richie! My thoughts are about you!”

  
Well, he didn’t want to word it like that, but here he is.

  
“I- I don’t understand, what about me? Like, am I that annoying?”

  
Eddie shoved his face into his hands, his face was burning and he really didn't want Richie to see, instead, he nodded.

  
Richie frowned, “So, you thought about me,” Richie asked, “Badly?” he added in a softer tone.

  
“No,” Eddie mumbled, “Fuck, I'm really bad at this.”

  
Richie laughed softly, “I mean, yeah.”

  
“I'm sorry,” Eddie mumbled.

  
“Hey,” Richie scooted closer, resting his hands on Eddie's cheeks and he slowly lifted his head up.

  
“Don’t cry,” Richie mumbled, wiping the tears off his cheeks.

  
He was crying?

  
How could this night get any worse..

  
“You probably wanted a nice night to just annoy me and now I'm crying like a child,” Eddie hiccuped, “I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm crying.”

  
“It's fine, just tell me why you were thinking about me.”

  
_“Just rip it off like a band aid, Eddie.”_ He thought, _“It'll be easier that way.”_

  
Eddie took in a shaky breath, “I- like you.”

  
Silence.

  
Nope. He changed his mind, this night could get worse.

  
“Really?” Richie asked, finally breaking the God awful silence.

  
Eddie nodded his head.

  
“Oh thank God,” Richie laughed, “Eds, I've been like in love with you since freshman year.”

  
“Wait, really?”

  
“Yeah,” Richie switched his eyes to the floor, “Literally everyone thought it was obvious.”

  
Eddie smiled. He smiled so wide he thought his face was gonna break.

  
“Can I kiss you?” Eddie asked softly.

  
“Please,” Richie whispered.

  
Eddie nodded, bending down to reach where Richie was crouched on the floor, his lips meeting the taller male's.

  
It wasn’t the best first kiss, considering Richie's glasses were in the way half the time.

  
But it was perfect for him and that's all that mattered.

  
Eddie grabbed onto Richie's face, feeling Richie's hands fall down to grip onto Eddie's waist. Eddie smiled into the kiss, soon breaking it off so they could both breathe.

  
“So does that mean we can date?” Richie asked excitedly.

  
Eddie rolled his eyes, “I didn’t just confess my feelings and make out with you for nothing.”

  
Richie squealed and hugged Eddie, making them both fall on the bed.

  
“Kiss me again, _boyfriend_.” Richie said, beaming.

  
And, _holy shit_, maybe Eddie could get used to Richie calling him his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Just found out people ship Ziggy and Stingy from Lazytown and im traumitized 
> 
> Kudos? Comments?
> 
> I appreciate each and every one of them 💕


End file.
